1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method for printing on a recording medium by a print head by feeding the recording medium to the print head using a rotating shaft that feeds the recording medium by rotating so that a position of the recording medium that is fed to the print head is adjusted by displacing the rotating shaft in an axial direction.
2. Related Art
An apparatus for printing by an ink ejecting head on a recording medium by feeding the recording medium wound in a roll shape from a paper feeding unit to the ink ejecting head is illustrated in FIG. 6 of JP-A-2012-200905. Further, a corona discharging device that faces a counter electrode disposed between the paper feeding unit and the ink ejecting head is provided in the apparatus for printing according to JP-A-2012-200905. In addition, the corona discharging device performs a corona process which is a kind of front surface modifying process on the recording medium supported by the counter electrode.
However, if a recording medium is fed to a print head (ink ejecting head) using a mechanism such as the paper feeding unit that feeds the recording medium by rotating a rotating shaft that supports the recording medium, printing is not appropriately performed on the recording medium since the recording medium may be fed to the print head in a state where position deviation of the recording medium occurs in an axial direction of the rotating shaft. In contrast, the position of the recording medium from the rotating shaft to the print head is adjusted in the axial direction by displacing the rotating shaft in the axial direction so that the position deviation of the recording medium that is fed to the print head can be suppressed. However, as disclosed in JP-A-2012-200905, there is a concern that if a support member that supports the recording medium subjected to the front surface modifying process is provided between the rotating shaft and the print head, the recording medium is interrupted by friction force working between the support member and the recording medium so that the recording medium is not smoothly displaced according to the displacement of the rotating shaft and the position of the recording medium that is fed to the print head is not appropriately adjusted.